lugares estrechos
by floripondio
Summary: Que pasara cuando Sakura se quede encerrada en el ascensor con el hermoso chico del phenhouse, el cual pculta un misterioso secreto (esta historia no me pertenece es una adaptacion de una novele de Arianna Hart, lean y disfruten)
1. Chapter 1

_**Lugares estrechos**_

**Capítulo uno**

_Ciudad de Nueva York_

Sakura Hurano odiaba la lluvia. En particular la lluvia fría. Y más particularmente de noche, luego de trabajar un turno de diez horas en tacos aguja y una pollera tubo que se le clavaba en la cintura cada vez más mientras transcurría el día. Lo único que ella quería hacer era llegar a casa, ponerse su cómodo pijama y tomar una copa de vino.

¿Acaso era mucho pedir? Aparentemente lo era, porque se había perdido el autobús por apenas dos minutos y tenía que esperar en medio de la lluvia, sólo con su cartera para protegerse durante otra media hora hasta que llegara el próximo.

El estómago le gruñó de hambre cuando pisó otro charco con agua hasta la altura de sus tobillos en el camino de regreso a su edificio. Un relámpago iluminó el cielo a su alrededor. Sakura caminó más rápido.

Mientras sacaba las llaves de la cartera con sus manos parcialmente congeladas, ella pudo abrir la puerta del edificio y entraba en el vestíbulo sin testigos de que estaba totalmente empapada. Ella se enorgullecía de verse siempre impecable y, en este preciso momento, era todo lo contrario. Si tenía que verse como si la hubieran sumergido en un lago, al menos nadie estaba allí para verla.

Gracias a Dios. Algo le salió bien por primera vez en todo el maldito día. Mientras miraba distraídamente su reflejo en las brillantes puertas del elevador, Sakura casi gime en voz alta. Su normalmente impecable trenza francesa estaba torcida y mechones mojados de cabello le colgaban sobre el rostro. Gotas de maquillaje le corrían por las mejillas y la hacían parecer un payaso, y su blusa blanca se transparentaba casi totalmente.

Genial. Estaba completamente empapada, congelada, _y_ se veía como la muerte. Qué día. Al menos ya casi había terminado. Si tan solo llegara el elevador. Se estaba tomando su tiempo para llegar al vestíbulo.

Cinco minutos más. Se pondría sus pijamas de franela en sólo cinco minutos. Y, tal vez, esta noche se tomaría una segunda copa de vino para darse un gusto especial.

El timbre que indicaba la llegada del elevador sonó extrañamente fuerte en el vestíbulo vacío.

"Bueno, ya era hora", farfulló ella mientras se abrían las puertas de un elevador vacío, gracias a Dios.

Oprimió el botón del piso veintidós con algo más de fuerza que la exclusivamente necesaria.

"¡Detengan el elevador!".

Sakura sacó el brazo para evitar que se cerraran las puertas e intentó oprimir el botón de "puerta abierta" con el dedo al mismo tiempo. Se le cayó la cartera de las manos temblorosas y el contenido se desparramó por el piso.

"Ya está, gracias". Una agradable voz masculina le estremeció la columna.

¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡Era el bomboncito del penthouse!

Estaba en el elevador con ella.

Y ella se veía como si la hubiera atropellado un camión.

"De nada. Estas cosas se toman una eternidad para volver al vestíbulo". _Deja de parlotear. _Sakura respiró hondo y se inclinó para recoger sus pertenencias del suelo.

"Espere, déjeme ayudarle con eso; fue mi culpa que dejara caer su cartera".

"No, en serio. Está bien".

Un par de grandes manos con un ligero vello le rozaron las suyas mientras levantaba el lápiz de labios. Un relámpago de pura lujuria se disparó directamente desde su mano hasta su concha y comenzó a quemarle el torrente sanguíneo. Ella lo miró al rostro y quedó cautivada por los ojos más negros que jamás había visto.

"G-gracias". Sakura sabía que lo estaba mirando fijo pero no podía evitarlo. Las altas mejillas acentuaban un rostro masculino con un dejo de barba incipiente. Los gruesos labios y un hoyuelo en el mentón le suavizaban la fuerte mandíbula.

A ella la enloquecían los hoyuelos.

"Parece ser todo". Él le guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

Mientras terminaba de incorporarse, Sakura obtuvo una vista metálica de los músculos abdominales y los muslos duros como roca.

"Sí, lo es". Aunque nadie podría adivinar cómo iba a saberlo cuando ni siquiera estaba mirando. Se había venido babeando por él, a la distancia, desde que ella se mudó al edificio hacía seis meses. El plano corto era incluso mejor que los vistazos desde el otro lado del vestíbulo.

_¡Vamos idiota! ¡Es tu oportunidad! No la desperdicies._

"Sakura Hurano, vivo en el 2217". Extendió la mano para saludarlo.

"Sasuke Uchiha, vivo en el penthouse", dijo él y su mano envolvió la mucho más pequeña de Sakura. Otra explosión de calor la golpeó con fuerza.

"¿En serio?". Como si no lo supiera. "Debe tener una excelente vista del río desde allá arriba".

Antes de que él pudiera responderle, las luces se apagaron y el elevador quedó a oscuras. Savannah se tambaleó contra Sasuke cuando el elevador se detuvo con un chillido. La parte del cuerpo de Sakura, que no sintió vergüenza de echar a Sasuke contra la pared, suspiró de apreciación femenina ante su pecho de acero.

"¿Está bien?". Su profunda voz le susurró al oído, le envió escalofríos por la columna e hizo que sus labios vaginales se hincharan y humedecieran. "Debimos haber perdido energía por la tormenta. El generador de emergencia tendría que activarse pronto".

Savannah esperó que se tomara su tiempo. Podría permanecer presionada contra su pecho en la oscuridad toda su próxima reencarnación.

Será mejor que el generador se active rápidamente. De lo contrario Sasuke estaría en graves problemas. No podía creer su mala suerte. De todas las noches en las que podía quedar atrapado en un elevador con la bomba pelirosa, tenía que pasarle una noche de luna llena. Cualquier otra noche habría podido controlarse, pero esta noche, el sólo verle el corpiño blanco de encaje que se translucía a través de su camisa era suficiente como para incitarle la transformación.

Sentir esos pesados senos contra el pecho tampoco lo estaban ayudando a controlarse.

Un sacudón acompañado por un chillido la mecieron contra él aun con más fuerza, y Sasuke apretó los dientes para reprimir la tentación de frotarle la verga, que comenzaba a endurecérsele, contra la suave área púbica. Las luces de emergencia titilaron y se encendieron cuando el ascensor comenzaba a subir nuevamente.

Él le miró los ojos sorprendidos color esmeralda desde arriba.

"Ya está, ¿ve? Ningún problema".

De mala gana, él la separó de su cuerpo e intentó no mirarle fijo los picos endurecidos de los pezones. Ya le había resultado lo suficientemente difícil no comerle el trasero con los ojos cuando ella se había inclinado para recoger el contenido de su cartera. Tal vez, el lugar más seguro para mirar era el techo.

Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon cuando atraparon la esencia de los jugos de su concha mezclados con la lluvia y el aroma a jazmín. El viaje hasta el penthouse nunca antes le había parecido tan largo.

"Parece que se está tomando más tiempo que lo normal, ¿no?". La voz de Sakura fue espesa y algo áspera; eso le envió más sangre a la verga.

"Tal vez esté funcionando con la mitad de la energía, o algo así". Sasuke no tuvo la intención de sonar tan cortante, pero cada vez le costaba más reprimir su instinto de averiguar qué tan excitada estaba Sakura.

Tal vez, ella podría ocultar su excitación de un hombre normal, pero no de él.

¡Y lo estaba volviendo loco!

"Sí, sí, éste es el final perfecto de un día terrible. Lo único que quiero hacer es llegar a casa y desnudarme estee, cambiarme la ropa, y esta cosa es más lenta que ir por las escaleras".

El cerebro de Sasuke se imaginó instantáneamente una imagen de Sakura saliendo de un baño de burbujas y poniéndose una bata transparente con el rostro sonrojado por el calor. Su imaginación lo torturaba con imágenes de pezones rosados y muslos cremosos. Necesitó de una fuerza considerable para reprimir un gemido.

Las luces parpadearon, se atenuaron y, finalmente, se apagaron por completo cuando el elevador volvió a detenerse abruptamente.

"¡No de nuevo!". Gritó Sakura con obvia consternación.

Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo. "No entremos en pánico, estoy seguro de que hay un botón de emergencia en algún lado. Lo oprimiremos y alguien podrá venir a sacarnos". Probablemente, él podría salirse por la puerta trampa del techo y trepar por los cables hasta el piso de arriba, pero no lo podría hacer, sin revelar su secreto. Los Gerentes Generales millonarios no rompen puertas de metal ni se abren camino a la libertad con las garras y con fuerza sobrehumana.

"Yo lo haré. Tengo una linterna de bolsillo en algún lugar". Ella buscó en su cartera. "Aquí vamos".

Un diminuto haz de luz iluminó el interior, y Sasuke pudo ver fugazmente la preocupación en sus ojos verdes mientras ella giraba la luz en dirección al panel de control. Las manos debían temblarle, porque el haz de luz fluctuaba y oscilaba.

"No pasa nada. ¿No se supone que haya algún tipo de alarma? Sé que aquella vez el muchacho del piso de abajo mío lo oprimió y sonó tan fuerte como para despertar a un muerto".

Mierda.

"Creía que la alarma estaba diseñada para tener una fuente de energía aparte pero, tal vez, esté conectada al generador. Me temo que no conozco mucho de la mecánica de los elevadores".

"Bueno, sabe mucho más que yo. Si yo no viviera veinticinco pisos más arriba, nunca me subiría a estas malditas cosas".

Su sensible sentido del oído percibió el castañeo de los dientes de Sakura.

"¿Tiene frío?".

"Estoy bien. Sólo un poco mojada. No me di cuenta de que hoy habían pronosticado lluvia, perdí el autobús y me empapé. Me daré una buena ducha caliente apenas pueda salir de esta lata de sardinas y me prepararé para ir a la cama".

El sólo pensar en esa blusa transparente le quemaba el cerebro. Su pulso le martillaba el cuerpo y sus entrañas se volvían pesadas de necesidad. La influencia de la luna llena le castigaba el autocontrol, y ella estaba tentadoramente cerca. Y también excitada.

Las feromonas que emitía el cuerpo de Sasuke durante las lunas llenas ya debían estar teniendo efecto en ella. Dios, tenía que salir del elevador antes de atacarla.

"Déjeme intentarlo", dijo él mientras se acercaba al panel empujándole el cuerpo.

"Adelante, pero no creo que su dedo tenga mucho más efecto que el mío".

A él no le importaba que ella pensara que era un arrogante. ¡Necesitaba salir de aquí!

Sakura inhaló la esencia a limón de su perfume mientras Sasuke la rozaba. Ella no estaba segura de si debía sentirse alegre o molesta de que él pensara que ella no podía oprimir el botón de emergencia correctamente. Pero, tal vez, él también era claustrofóbico a los roces. Sólo Dios sabía que a ella no le agradaba estar atrapada en ese lugar estrecho.

Su cuerpo volvió a estremecerse; fue una combinación de la cercanía de Sasuke y de sus propias ropas mojadas. Le dolía la mandíbula por intentar evitar que le chasquearan los dientes. Gracias a Dios estaba oscuro y él no podía ver su terrible estado. Cabellos mojados y que le caían en hebras, maquillaje corrido, y ropas empapadas que se le pegaban al cuerpo. ¿Qué demonios había hecho para merecer esto?

"Creo que tiene razón. Parece que quedaremos atrapados aquí hasta que vuelva la energía eléctrica o hasta que arreglen el generador".

"G-g-genial", tartamudeó ella entre los chasquidos de sus dientes.

"¡Santo Dios! ¡Está helada!". Sasuke le aferró las manos y comenzó a frotarlas enérgicamente.

"E-Estoy bien". Ella se estremeció violentamente.

"No, no lo está".

Sakura creyó escucharlo maldecir por lo bajo, pero no estaba segura. Tenía los dedos de los pies tan fríos que comenzaban a acalambrarse dentro de los zapatos de taco alto, y el dolor la distraía del hombre que se encontraba con ella en el elevador. ¡Qué noche del demonio!

"Tome esto".

Ella escuchó el susurro de una tela y sintió el peso de la chaqueta de Sasuke en las manos.

"Si se saca las ropas húmedas y se pone esto, se deberías calentar en un santiamén". Su voz sonó tensa.

¿Por qué tendría que sentirse tenso? Era ella la que se estaba congelando y a la que le habían dicho que se sacara la ropa frente a un completo extraño. Si iba a desnudarse con él al lado, quería que fuera dentro de sábanas limpias y con una caja de preservativos cerca.

"No, en serio, estaré bien". Ella le entregó la chaqueta mientras más escalofríos le hacían temblar el cuerpo.

"Srita. Hurano, se lo prometo, no le estoy sugiriendo que se quite la ropa por ningún motivo lascivo. Es sobrevivencia básica. Estará mucho más cómoda si está seca".

"¿En serio?".

"Se lo prometo, no miraré". Su voz se tiñó de risa.

Sakura resopló. Podía mirar todo lo que quisiera. De todos modos, estaba tan oscuro que no iba a poder ver nada. Ella estaba siendo ridícula. Le dolían los músculos por el escalofrío, y sus dientes ya no soportaban los chasquidos sin quebrarle la mandíbula. Lo que dijo Sasuke tenía sentido.

"Confío en que será un caballero y no le mencionará esto a nadie", dijo ella, mientras se desabotonaba la blusa.

"Promesa de boy scout".

Quitarse la ropa frente a un hombre hermoso que la miraba, se sintió entre extraño y algo excitante. Incluso si no podía ver nada, él _sabía_ que se estaba desnudando. El deseo le arrasó el cuerpo y le envió hormigueos entre las piernas.

La blusa mojada cayó de sus temblorosos hombros con un _plaf_. Luego le tocó el turno a la pollera tubo: Sakura se sacó la enagua con ella. También se sacó los zapatos y las medias hasta quedar vestida sólo con el corpiño de encaje y la bombacha.

"A-Ahora t-tomaré la ch-chaqueta".

"Seguro". La voz de Sasuke fue casi un gruñido.

Le rozó las manos con las suyas cuando le entregó la chaqueta. Más escalofríos se dispararon por el cuerpo de Sakura. Se le hinchó la concha y una gota de fluido le humedeció las piernas. Sakura estaba de pie junto al hombre más atractivo del edificio, vestida sólo con su corpiño y su bombacha, ¿acaso era de sorprender que estuviera excitada?

La chaqueta todavía mantenía el calor del cuerpo de Sasuke y tenía el mismo olor a limón, y también algo más. Un dejo de esencia a almizcle que nada tenía que ver con los perfumes artificiales, y mucho que ver con el hombre. El calor la envolvió mientras la esencia de Sasuke la rodeaba y se filtraba en su cerebro.

"¿Mejor?".

"Hummm, mucho mejor. Gracias". Ella se acurrucó más profundamente dentro de la chaqueta.

"Me alegra haberla ayudado".

**Holussss, que les pareció el primer cap?**

**Que sucederá después?**

**Les prometo no atrasarme con la publicación de los siguientes capítulos, sere puntual.**

**Como ya mencione ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de la adaptación de la novela del mismo nombre "**_**lugares estrechos**_**" de Arianna Hart…**

**Disfruten y comentes, sus comentarios me alegran el dia…**

_**xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo dos**

La visión nocturna de Sasuke penetró fácilmente la oscuridad del elevador. Pudo verle el pálido cuerpo claramente mientras ella se sacaba cada prenda de ropa y la dejaba caer al piso. Con cada prenda que se quitaba, el costado animal dentro de Sasuke se agitaba. El cuerpo desnudo y totalmente femenino se encontraba a pulgadas de él, y las manos de Sasuke ansiaban tocarla.

El aroma de su excitación le inundó la mente y le agitó la lujuria en su interior. La esencia de Sasuke se combinó con la de jazmín de Sakura, se mezclaron y formaron un nuevo aroma que estimulaba los sentidos. Ella no tenía idea alguna de que al ofrecerle protección y marcarla con su esencia, Sasuke la había reclamado como propia. Cualquier otro Hombre felino de la ciudad reconocería esa marca. Los hombres felinos quizás no formaban pareja para toda la vida como los hombres lobo, pero ningún gato se atrevería a meterse con su pareja mientras él la reclamara. Y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Pero el cuerpo de Sasuke sí. La influencia de la luna, la esencia de tenerla cerca y desnuda, un cuerpo excitado tan cerca al suyo le rasgaba el autocontrol como si fuera de papel.

"¿Tiene frío? Podría compartir la chaqueta con usted".

Sasuke no tenía frío, ni siquiera en los días más fríos del invierno. Su sangre de hombre felino lo mantenía caliente todo el año. Pero, antes de que pudiera protestar, ella abrió la chaqueta y lo acurrucó dentro de ella.

Sentirle los senos presionados contra el pecho fue demasiado como para que lo pudiera ignorar. La necesidad lo llevó al límite de la razón, y saltó sin siquiera mirar. Se le escapó un gemido cuando le elevó el rostro para besarla.

Los labios de sakura eran tan ricos y seductores como había pensado. Incluso más. Sabía a menta y calor, y Sasuke le deslizó la lengua dentro de la boca para explorarla aun más.

Sakura le recorrió el pecho a través de la camisa con las manos, y él se estremeció de placer. La camisa era un obstáculo, Sasuke no quería que nada se interpusiera entre su piel y la de ella. Con un gemido, se abrió bruscamente la costosa camisa de seda hasta que las manos de Sakura pudieran tocarle la piel.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!", jadeó ella contra los labios de Sasuke. Le clavó las uñas en los pectorales y, luego, las rozó sobre sus tetillas. "Tiene un excelente cuerpo", murmuró ella antes de lamerle el pecho de arriba hacia abajo.

"No es nada en comparación con el suyo". Sasuke le desabrochó el corpiño y dejó que los pechos cayeran libres sobre sus manos. Los cremosos globos pesaban mucho y eran suaves como la seda. Ella tenía curvas de sobra y él quería explorar cada pulgada.

Sentir las manos calientes de Sasuke en sus senos envió un nuevo ataque de necesidad a través del cuerpo de Sakura. La crema le empapó los muslos a través de la bombacha y Sakura se frotó contra la erección dura como el acero que ostentaba Sasuke.

¡Dios! ¡Ella nunca había estado tan excitada en la vida! Los labios de Sasuke eran como una droga y arrasaban toda voluntad de resistencia; ah, y sus manos eran mágicas. Sasuke le pellizcó y estimuló los pezones con las ásperas yemas de los dedos mientras que, con las palmas de las manos, le acariciaba las curvas inferiores de los senos. Sakura sintió el salvaje ímpetu de empujarlo contra la pared y treparse sobre él hasta cogerle y hacerle explotar la cabeza.

Le corría fuego por las venas y estaba más que contenta de sentir el ardor. Sasuke llevó la mano más hacia abajo para provocarla a través de la ropa interior, y Sakura quiso gritar de frustración. No quería que nada se interpusiera entre sus pieles. Con dedos temblorosos, ella le desabrochó la hebilla del cinturón y le abrió la bragueta. El áspero ruido del cierre relámpago resonó exageradamente alto en la quietud del elevador.

Su pene sobresalió: grande e imponente. Sakura deseó poder verlo, pero la total oscuridad del elevador era implacable. En cambio, le investigó la verga con los dedos y se maravilló ante la longitud y el espesor. Un escalofrío de temor y excitación le recorrió velozmente la columna de arriba hacia abajo.

Ella inclinó las rodillas para bajarse sobre él y comenzar a chupársela, pero Sasuke la jaló hacia arriba.

"Permítame".

Sasuke le rozó el velludo pecho contra el estómago y los muslos antes de que ella sintiera su ardiente respiración sobre sus empapados labios vaginales. El aire quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando los dedos de Sasuke le recorrieron lentamente el clítoris a través de la ropa interior.

"¿Acaso tienes algo adherido a la bombacha?". Preguntó Sasuke y su profunda voz le resonó pesadamente en todo el cuerpo, acentuando así el dolor que le crecía entre las piernas.

"En este preciso momento, la odio". Ella quería que él la tocara, ¡maldición!

"Bien".

Sakura sintió un ligero tirón y, luego, el ruido de la bombacha que se rompía. La lujuria, ardiente y húmeda, le recorrió el cuerpo con una gigantesca oleada. Se le hinchó tanto la concha, que cada movimiento de sus piernas le disparó flechas de calor directamente al corazón.

Sasuke le separó los rizos con los dedos y le recorrió los brillosos labios. "Tan ardientes, tan húmedos", murmuró Sasuke antes de deslizarle un dedo dentro de la ansiosa funda.

El roce de sus dedos a lo largo de las terminaciones nerviosas le sacudió las rodillas. Sasuke simplemente conocía el ritmo correcto para llevarla al límite, pero no más allá.

"¡Apresúrese!", susurró ella mientras le subía la temperatura interna.

"Apenas he comenzado", le susurró Sasuke contra el clítoris antes de succionarle el congestionado capullo con la boca.

Un grito brotó en su garganta y ella no pudo contenerlo. Sus caderas se sacudieron contra él mientras su cuerpo explotaba como una supernova. Destellos de luz danzaron detrás de sus párpados mientras oleadas de placer la arrasaban una y otra vez. Aun así, Sasuke no se detuvo. Le lamió los jugos como si fuera un gato lamiendo en un bol de crema.

Su sabor era tan delicioso como él se había imaginado. Le inundó la boca y se deslizó por su lengua como si fuese un vino fino. Los gritos de placer de Sakura eran como música para los oídos de Sasuke y un incentivo a sus ya cargados deseos. Sasuke deseaba generarle el máximo placer una y otra vez, pero iba perdiendo el control segundo a segundo.

Si él pudiera embestirle la ardiente vaina del cuerpo y encontrar su liberación rápidamente, tal vez simplemente podría sobrevivir sin transformarse. Tal vez.

No importaba. _Tenía_ que tenerla. Mientras le lamía el clítoris por última vez, le mordisqueó y lamió el estómago de abajo hacia arriba, y siguió por los senos hasta que pudo ponerse de pie frente a ella.

"¿No creo que lleve preservativos en su cartera?", le preguntó Sasuke: la cordura se reafirmaba momentáneamente. Como era un Hombre felino, no le contagiaría ninguna enfermedad, pero ella no lo sabía.

"De hecho…". Ella hurgó en su cartera y la dejó caer al piso dos veces antes de encontrar lo que estaba buscando. "Tengo tres justo aquí. Eran una broma que me hizo una amiga. Bendito sea su corazón".

A Sasuke le importaba un comino por qué los tenía, simplemente se alegraba de que así fuera. El ruido que hizo el envoltorio laminado al abrirse fue seguido por la sensación de las manos de Sakura sobre la verga de Sasuke.

"Espero que sea suficientemente grande".

"Se estira". Él tuvo que apretar los dientes para reprimir gruñirle para que se apresurara. Sakura le provocó toda su longitud implacablemente con las manos mientras le colocaba el preservativo.

"Menos mal que yo también me estiro". Ella le ahuecó las bolas delicadamente.

Esta vez, nada pudo reprimir el gruñido. Resonó hacia arriba desde su pecho mientras Sasuke jalaba a Savannah hacia arriba contra su cuerpo. Él se apoyó contra la pared y le deslizó las manos hacia abajo hasta llegar al dulce culo. Mientras la levantaba, le investigó la entrada con la verga mientras ella le atrapaba la cintura con las piernas. Se aferró a sus hombros con las manos y sus pezones le estimularon el pecho.

Con un gemido, Sasuke se hundió profundamente en la húmeda vaina de Sakura y se hundió completamente en su calidez.

"¡A la mierda!", gritó ella.

Él pudo sentir que sus paredes internas se sacudían alrededor de su verga. "¡Está tan condenadamente caliente!".

La respuesta de Sakura fue un lloriqueo de placer mientras le tensaba las piernas alrededor de la cintura y se mecía contra su cuerpo. La visión nocturna de Sasuke distinguió a la perfección la elevación de sus senos y la larga columna de su cuello. La expresión de éxtasis del rostro de Sakura fue total.

Sasuke recién estaba empezando.

"Aférrese con fuerza", ordenó él mientras le agarraba el culo con ambas manos y hacía descender a Sakura por su verga. Sasuke le apretó los globos del culo con los dedos lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarle moretones, pero no pudo detenerse. Era lo único que podía hacer para evitar que sus garras se clavaran en la carne de Sakura y la reclamaran a _su_ modo. Otra mujer pantera lo habría comprendido.

Pero Sakura no lo era. Pensar en eso lo trajo ligeramente a la realidad y reprimió la aparición de la bestia.

"¡Ay, Dios! ¡Estoy acabando de nuevo!".

Eso no iba a ayudarlo a mantener el control.

Desesperado, Sasuke le atrapó firmemente los labios con la boca en un beso salvaje y le embistió las caderas con más fuerza.

Los músculos de Sakura lo apretaron y le ordeñaron el orgasmo que nacía en sus profundidades. La energía le quitó la respiración a Sasuke. Reprimió un grito mientras escupía su semen con la fuerza de una manguera para combatir incendios.

La bestia se rindió, aplacada por el momento.

Todos los músculos del cuerpo de Sakura se relajaron. ¿Se relajaron? Demonios, tenían la consistencia de la pasta húmeda. De alguna manera, Sasuke y Sakura habían terminado en el piso del elevador pero ella no tenía alguna de lo que había ocurrido. Estaba apoyada contra la pared y Sasuke, arrodillado a su lado.

La pesada respiración de Sasuke se mezclaba con la suya en la quietud del aire. El roce de su ardiente respiración sobre el pecho elevado de Sakura le envió nuevos hormigueos por todo el sobre estimulado cuerpo. ¿Acaso alguna vez había acabado con tanta energía?

Nunca.

Demonios, hasta su vibrador no la llevaba más allá del límite con tanta energía o velocidad. Sasuke era una puta dínamo sexual vestida con un traje de tres piezas.

Y ella era la gerente de un restaurante.

Un restaurante exclusivo, sí, pero no pertenecía exactamente a la misma clase social que él. La gente que abonaba las sumas que Sasuke pagaba de impuestos rara vez se fijaba en los trabajadores. Probablemente, sus zapatos valían más que el salario mensual de Sakura. Después de que salieran del elevador, ella tendría suerte si él al menos recordaba su nombre. Pero ella recordaría el de él, más que seguro.

Si ésta era la única oportunidad que tendría de estar con él, entonces aprovecharía cada minuto. Y, por Dios, cuando salieran de esta lata de sardinas, ella tendría suficientes recuerdos que la acompañarían por el resto de su condenada vida.

Los ojos de Sakura se estaban adaptando a la oscuridad. Un poco, de todos modos. Al menos, ahora todo se veía gris y no negro. Ella pudo notar que Sasuke estaba de rodillas a su lado, y casi pudo distinguir su forma. Mientras se alejaba de la pared, Sakura lo tomó por sorpresa y lo empujó para ponerlo de espaldas.

"¡Hey!", bramó él cuando su cabeza golpeó duramente contra el piso.

"No me gustan las conversaciones incómodas de la mañana siguiente, ¿a usted?". Ella se arrastró entre sus piernas y le acarició el pene hasta volverlo a la vida. Él se había desecho del preservativo en algún momento. Mierda que los encargados de limpieza se harían todo tipo de preguntas después de esto.

"Todavía no es de mañana". Sasuke inhaló rápidamente mientras ella le lamía la redondeada cabeza.

"Pienso por adelantado". Ella se lo metió muy profundo en la boca mientras le ahuecaba las bolas con una mano.

Sasuke tenía sabor salado debido a sus propios fluidos. El sabor era el único indicio que ella tenía de que él ya había acabado una vez. La verga de Sasuke estaba dura como una roca, como si nunca hubiera eyaculado. El apetito brotó en su corazón. La concha de Sakura se hinchó aun más, y ella frotó los brillosos labios contra la velluda pierna de Sasuke.

Mientras relajaba la garganta, se lo metió cada vez más profundamente. Quería saborearlo todo, chuparle toda la longitud con la boca.

"¡Madre de Dios!", gritó él cuando el líquido preseminal chorreó de la punta de su verga.

Sakura lo chupó con más fuerza en un intento de darle tanto placer como podía como devolución del placer que él la había ofrecido. Mientras le soltaba las bolas, Sakura le presionó los nervios que iban desde el escroto hasta el ano.

Sasuke emitió un grito gutural, y ella pudo escuchar que sus manos se rozaban contra la alfombra.

Las afiladas garras surgieron contra su voluntad. La boca de Sakura le hizo trizas el control. Sus dedos lo provocaron y atormentaron hasta que la bestia interior se liberó. Los colmillos sobresalieron por su mandíbula, pero el dolor de la transformación no fue suficiente como para desbaratarle el placer que lo atrapaba. Un arrecife de cabellos brotó a lo largo de su espalda, y Sasuke se esforzó para evitar transformarse por completo.

Las bolas le palpitaban dolorosamente y se preparaban para liberar su contenido, y Sasuke se aferró la alfombra barata con las uñas. Cuando los dedos de Sakura le estimularon el ano jocosamente, toda esperanza que tenía de contener el orgasmo se fueron directamente al demonio. Los temblores le sacudieron el cuerpo mientras el ardiente semen se disparaba por su verga. La boca de Sakura lo masajeaba y le exprimía cada vez más semen mientras él se sacudía contra ella.

El grito de alivio que explotó desde su garganta fue demasiado parecido al gruñido de una pantera que busca comodidad.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?". Sakura saltó hacia atrás y miró alrededor.

Debido a su pobre visión nocturna, ella no podía notar sus transformaciones. Eso esperó él.

Mierda. Nunca debió haber dejado que lo volviera a tocar.

"Tal vez alguien que está trabajando en el elevador. Sonó como unos engranajes que se movían". _Sí, seguro._

"¡Sonó como un gato atrapado en una licuadora! ¿Acaso cree que un pobre gato puede estar atrapado dentro del hueco del elevador?".

"No". ¡Un gato atrapado en una licuadora! Se alivió al saber que ella no se había dado cuenta de que él mismo había producido el sonido pero, ¡por favor! Nunca nadie le había dicho que su gruñido sonara mucho menos que salvaje.

Sakura debió haber percibido su enojo porque se alejó de él. Sasuke pudo notar claramente que ella buscaba algo para cubrirse pero, perversamente, no le dijo que su camisa se encontraba a pulgadas de sus dedos extendidos. Por un lado, revelaría su secreto si ella descubría que podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad y, por el otro, le agradaba mirarle el vaivén de los senos mientras se arrastraba.

Sakura parecía una construcción de ladrillos con un inodoro adentro. Senos grandes con pezones rosados, un estómago chato y caderas curvas que se sentían tremendamente bien contra las de Sasuke. Sus piernas eran largas y delgadas, y unas pocas gotas de fluido bajaban por la cara interna de sus muslos a medida que ella se acercaba arrastrándose a él.

Tal vez la visión nocturna no era todo lo buena que parecía.

Sasuke intentó revertir las transformaciones pero, una vez suelta, resultaba casi imposible volver a enjaular a la bestia. La luna llena también le jugaba en contra. Fue un idiota al dejar que su deseo por Sakura arrasara con su sentido común.

Qué idiota. Con cualquier otra persona, una sesión de sexo ardiente lo habría llevado más allá del límite y él podría haberse contenido hasta que lo rescataran. Se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo como si pensara que una sola vez sería suficiente con Sakura.

La había acechado durante meses y esperaba esta oportunidad para quedar a solas con ella y cautivarla. ¿Cautivarla? ¡Ja!. No había esperado quedar atrapado en un elevador con ella. Las feromonas de Sasuke la llevaron al límite, y sus manos habían hecho el resto.

"No sé qué se apoderó de mí", dijo ella desde el otro extremo del elevador. Sakura se sentó con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y las rodillas sobre el pecho. La camisa de Sasuke le cubría los deliciosos senos y su chaqueta le colgaba de las rodillas.

Maldición.

"Yo sí sé". Sasuke sonrió irónicamente mientras un rubor le teñía las mejillas a Savannah, pero no hizo más comentarios. "Cuando la gente queda atrapada en circunstancias poco habituales hace cosas que se salen de la norma. Su psiquis simplemente está reaccionando a la situación. Se siente atrapada por lo que responde haciendo todas las cosas que quiere hacer antes de morir".

"Oh, ¿en serio? Imagino que usted no tiene ningún problema con su autoestima".

"No estoy siendo arrogante, simplemente le ofrezco los hechos. Si hubiera quedado atrapada con cualquier otro hombre, probablemente respondería de manera similar". No realmente, pero si la hacía sentir mejor, entonces se podía perdonar la mentira. Las feromonas de Sasuke, desbarataron todas las inhibiciones que pudiera haber abrigado. La luna llena las fortalecían extremadamente, y Sasuke, él la había deseado desde el minuto en que Sakura se había mudado al edificio. La combinación de sus deseos internos y su instinto de procreación de Hombre felino era demasiado poderosa como para que ella se resistiera.

No importaba si ella se daba cuenta o no.

"No creo que me hubiera quedado en ropa interior si hubiera quedado atrapada con Bob, el portero".

V se rió contra su voluntad. "Me alegro de estar por encima de un hombre de ochenta años".

Ella temblaba, nuevamente. ¿Acaso el se animaría a calentarla? Incluso ahora, luego de dos orgasmos explosivos, la lujuria se agitaba en su interior. Cuanto más crecía el nivel de necesidad, le resultaría más difícil controlar la transformación. Sería mejor que mantuviera la distancia.

"¿Cuánto tiempo cree que hemos estado aquí?". Preguntó Sakura.

Demasiado. "No lo sé. Alrededor de una hora, imagino".

"Dios. Es un nuevo récord. Nunca he besado a nadie en la primera cita, e hice mucho más que eso con usted en menos de una hora. Honestamente, no suelo ser tan desenvuelta".

Sakura se veía tan avergonzada. A Sasuke le dolía el corazón por ella.

"Lo sé. Y, lo crea o no, yo tampoco suelo tener sexo en elevadores en la primera cita. Atribuyámoslo a la situación y acordemos no recriminarnos nada. ¿OK?".

Una pequeña sonrisa le cruzó por el rostro a Sakura y sus hombros perdieron algo de tensión. "Está bien. Es que simplemente… no sé. No quiero que se lleve una impresión equivocada de mí".

"No lo haré. Puedo ver que es una joven y respetable dama. Simplemente oculta su corazón de tigre detrás de blusas ceñidas y abotonadas. No se preocupe, su secreto está a salvo conmigo". Un ímpetu de posesión se disparó por el cuerpo de Sasuke al pensar en que ella ocultaba ese costado altamente sexual de todos menos de él. Los músculos de Sasuke comenzaron a transformarse a medida que la cadena de su bestia interior se deslizaba algo más.

¡Maldición!

Sasuke no tenía derecho a sentirse posesivo para con esta mujer. Y esos pensamientos le ocasionarían problemas mayores.

"Bueno, no soy la delicada mujer sureña que siempre quiso mamá, pero tampoco soy una puta", se rió ella.

"Creía haber detectado cierto dejo sureño en sus palabras. Con un nombre como Savannah, sólo podría haber nacido en Georgia".

"Sip, ésa soy yo. GRITS hasta la médula. Niña Criada En El Sur. Me hicieron una fiesta de despedida, fui a bailes de cotillón y puedo tomar ponche rojo sin derramar nada en mi vestido o guantes blancos".

"Impresionante. Entonces, ¿qué hace una sureña delicada como usted en la gran y malvada ciudad?". Él se acercó lentamente a ella, no podía ni deseaba detenerse. Además, a ella le vendría bien algo de su calor corporal.

_Seguro._

"Oh, lo de siempre. Quería salir del ruedo de la pollera de mamá; por eso fui a la universidad en Nueva York. Me gradué y decidí quedarme. Ahora, si sólo pudiera conseguir un trabajo aquí".

"Debe trabajar de algo. No puede vivir en este edificio sin hacerlo".

La risa de Sakura lo acarició como si fueran manos invisibles. Fue una caricia exquisita y dulce como la miel. La verga de Sasuke se sobresaltó de atención.

"Subarriendo uno de los departamentos más diminutos del edificio de un amigo de mi padre. Es su modo de mantenerme controlada. Probablemente, yo pago la mitad de lo que cualquier otra persona del edificio. Pero sí, tengo un trabajo. Si se lo puede llamar así. Soy gerente del Oak Grove".

"¿El Grove? Es bastante prestigioso. Mi nombre permaneció en la lista de espera durante meses para poder conseguir reservaciones para una cena con fiesta. Por un demonio, hasta el mismísimo presidente de los Estados Unidos tuvo que esperar para conseguir una reservación".

Sakura resopló. "Sí, es un lugar bastante exclusivo. Pero, a la hora de la verdad, no es muy diferente a trabajar en la cafetería de mi pueblo. Los mismos problemas, pero con otro ambiente".

"Estoy seguro de que al Chef Armond le habría encantado saber que compara su dinastía con una cafetería grasa", se rió Sasuke.

"¿Está bromeando? Le contaré un pequeño secreto. Conseguí el trabajo porque solía trabajar con Armond en mi pequeña cafetería grasa en la tierra de nadie de Georgia. Sólo que le decíamos Arnold".

"¡Mentira! Armond es famoso en todo el mundo. ¡Se capacitó en Francia! La Reina de Inglaterra enloquece por su comida".

"Sí, lo sé. Entre usted y yo, Armond ascendió en su profesión hasta tener su escuela de cocina sirviendo comida. Es un genio, no me malinterprete; sabe lo que hace en la cocina, pero ese acento francés es tan falso como el cuero de mi cartera. ¿Dónde quedó a todo esto?", preguntó ella distraídamente.

"A un pie a su izquierda", respondió Sasuke sin pensarlo.

"¿Cómo demonios lo supo?". Sakura agarró la cartera y giró en dirección a él.

"Tengo una excelente visión nocturna. Como muchas zanahorias". ¡Mierda! Se había relajado tanto que se había olvidado de simular que no veía nada, tal como ella.

"Tendría que ser un maldito conejo para verla tan claramente. Yo puedo discernir su forma, pero no puedo ver los detalles". Sakura jaló la camisa más cerca alrededor de su cuerpo.

"Sólo puedo ver algo mejor que usted. Yo, esteee, me choqué con la cartera cuando me levantaba".

"Oh". Ella se relajó ligeramente.

"Entonces, Armond se llama realmente Arnold y viene del páramo de Georgia".

Sakura lo miró algo nerviosa. "Por favor, no diga nada. Él me consiguió el trabajo y es un buen hombre. Sólo se hace el importante porque es lo que la gente espera de él. Y realmente es un buen chef. Se ha ganado todo el éxito que consiguió".

"No se preocupe, lo que ocurra en el elevador no sale de aquí". Dios, esperaba que así fuera.

"Creo que eso también le resulta beneficioso a usted".

"¿Oh?". ¡Mierda! ¿Acaso ella se había dado cuenta de su secreto?

"Sí. No creo que le agradaría que su gente supiera que tuvo sexo en un elevador con la gerente del Grove". Ella bajó la mirada y jugueteó con botón de la chaqueta de Sasuke.

Él la tomó de la mano y la jaló más cerca de él. "No me avergüenzo de eso. De hecho, hacía bastante que esperaba una oportunidad de invitarla a salir".

"¡No me joda! Llegué aquí hace seis meses y nunca he estado a menos de cinco pies de distancia de usted". Sakura se mordió el labio inferior como si quisiera morderse las palabras.

"Lo sé, pero la he observado bastante. Aunque, ahora que sé que trabaja en el Grove, tengo un incentivo adicional para conocerla mejor". Como si necesitara conocerla más después de que ella le desbaratara el control. "Tal vez si ceno con vino suficientes veces con usted, podría subir mi nombre en la lista de espera". Sasuke llevó las manos de Sakura hacia sus labios y se metió su dedo en la boca.

"Eso podría arreglarse", dijo ella con un suspiro entrecortado. Sasuke pudo oler el deseo que recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura ante su roce y eso disparó su ya desenfrenada lujuria.

Ella se inclinó en dirección a él con los ojos ardientes de deseo, y el piso desapareció debajo de ellos.

**Holusss que les pareció este segundo cap?**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

**Gracias por sus comentarios del capítulo anterior me alentaron a publicar el siguiente cap…**

**Los adoro a todos**

…**..****XOXO****…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo tres**

A Sakura se le estremeció el estómago cuando el deseo la golpeó con fuerza y el elevador cayó. La combinación de tener la boca de Sasuke alrededor de su dedo con la caída libre la mareó.

El elevador se detuvo con un sacudón y ella cayó sobre Sasuke.

"¿Qué fue eso?". Le dolió el dedo cuando lo rozó contra uno de los afilados dientes de Sasuke. Demonios, ¿qué tenía en la boca a todo esto?

"Deben estar trabajando en los cables. Probablemente saldremos de aquí en muy poco tiempo". Sasuke le acarició la cadera y se deslizó sobre las nalgas de su culo.

"Oh. "Hum, eso es bueno". ¿No? Sakura no pudo pensar al tener los dedos de Sasuke estimulándole el pliegue trasero.

Sus pezones se endurecieron atentamente y rogaron por su roce, y todos sus pensamientos referentes a comportarse correctamente desaparecieron por la ventana de los refranes. Si ésta era su última oportunidad de estar con Sasuke, iba a aprovecharla al máximo. Demonios, fue él quien había dicho que todo lo que hicieran quedaría en secreto. ¿Por qué no iba a rendirse a las ansias que sentía?

Sasuke no parecía preocuparse por ningún tipo de auto-recriminaciones de ese estilo. Sakura se sacó la camisa por los hombros. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando sus senos desnudos se rozaron contra el velludo pecho de Sasuke. El rígido músculo le quitó la respiración. Seguramente debía hacerse algún tiempo para hacer ejercicios entre sus reuniones de negocios.

"Tiene el culo más dulce del mundo". Sasuke le moldeó las nalgas con las manos, y uno de sus dedos salió disparado para provocarle el orificio.

La sangre de Sakura le hirvió en las venas ante su roce. Un hormigueo se esparció desde su concha y por todo su cuerpo. Sakura frotó los hinchados labios vaginales contra el acerado muslo de Sasuke. El vello de sus piernas le estimuló el capullo y le envió poderosas oleadas de energía directamente al corazón. Sakura no dejó de derramar sus fluidos a medida que Sasuke la apretaba con más fuerza.

"Podría pasar horas tocándole todo el cuerpo. Usted es como una mesa servida con todos mis platos favoritos, y no sé por dónde comenzar", le gruñó Sasuke al oído.

"No deje que lo detenga". Que la tocara durante horas le parecía una idea condenadamente excelente.

Con un movimiento sorprendentemente rápido, la recostó sobre el estómago frente a él. "Ahora sí puedo tocarle cada pulgada del cuerpo y no distraerme con sus hábiles dedos".

"No es precisamente torpe". ¿Cómo había podido moverse tan rápido? En un segundo Sakura se estaba frotando contra su muslo prácticamente lista para acabar con poca ayuda de su parte. Al siguiente instante, estaba despatarrada sobre el estómago y Sasuke se encontraba de rodillas a su lado.

Él le levantó el pie y le masajeó el arco.

"Ay, Dios", gimió ella. Eso se sintió tan bien después de haber llevado zapatos de taco alto todo el día.

"¿Sabía que el pie es una zona erógena?". Le posó un beso en el arco y siguió acariciándolo.

"Ah, no, pero estoy comenzando a descubrirlo". Cada roce de la mano de Sasuke disparó energía directamente hacia su dolorida concha. El clítoris le latía de necesidad de él, pero Sasuke limitó su atención a su pie. Sasuke estaba tan lejos del lugar al que ella quería que llegara, pero lo que estaba haciendo se sentía tan bien que no podía quejarse.

Sus fuertes dedos se presionaron contra los músculos de las pantorrillas de Sakura y le quitó toda molestia y dolor acumulados durante el día con un masaje. Sasuke no parecía estar para nada apurado de llegar a su goteante concha. Sakura separó más las piernas y esperó que él notara el indicio y usara esos dedos en un lugar algo más elevado.

O no lo notó o, deliberadamente, la estaba ignorando, porque dejó las manos alrededor de la parte posterior de sus rodillas. Cuando su ardiente respiración le rozó esa sensible área, Sakura casi salta desde dentro de su piel.

"Tranquila, dulzura". El tono de la voz de Sasuke fue grave y gutural, casi un gemido.

¡Ja! No había nada de fácil en yacer inmóvil mientras él le lamía y besaba las piernas de arriba hacia abajo. Sakura sintió que él se movió entre sus piernas abiertas, pero Sasuke sólo se arrodilló en ese lugar; no se acercó.

¡Dios!, Sakura pudo sentir que la punta de su verga le rozó el muslo mientras se movía. ¡Esto sí que era una tortura! Ella deseaba que esa verga embistiera dentro de ella y no, que la provocara con su cercanía.

Sasuke desplazó las manos más hacia arriba sobre sus muslos hasta que los dedos le rozaron las curvas inferiores del culo. Lo suficientemente lento como para hacerla gritar, volvió a deslizarlos hacia abajo. Una y otra vez, Sasuke recorrió ese atormentador camino, y se acercaba cada vez más a su concha, pero nunca la tocaba.

Sakura lloriqueó de frustración. Él la mantuvo al límite de explotar, pero nunca la llevó más allá.

"Puedo oler su orgasmo", gruñó él con los labios presionados contra el culo de Sakura.

La ardiente respiración resopló sobre sus húmedos labios vaginales, y la voz de Sasuke vibró a través de su concha. ¿Soportaría una sobredosis de lujuria? El corazón de Sakura palpitó de necesidad.

"Puede olerla toda". Lo dijo con voz tenue, pero no le importó. Tuvo suerte de poder hablar siquiera.

Los labios y la lengua de Sasuke la incendiaron, cuando él llegó alrededor de su culo a los besos y lengüetazos. Todos los nervios del cuerpo de Sakura estaban sobrecargados pero, aun así, Sasuke la llevó un poco más allá. Mientras se acercaba a su concha, ella elevó las caderas en un gesto de súplica. ¡Santo Dios, si no la tocaba pronto ella simplemente podría morir!

"Paciencia".

_¡Paciencia un cuerno!_

Él se rió por lo bajo y las vibraciones la hicieron estremecer. ¿Acaso ella lo había dicho en voz alta?

Con un dedo, Sasuke le rodeó el orificio de los hinchados labios y se empapó de sus jugos.

"Está tan mojada para mí". Sasuke le metió el dedo lentamente. "Tan caliente".

¿Caliente? ¡Sakura era un maldito infierno! Un maldito volcán que sólo esperaba hacer erupción. Sasuke le deslizó el dedo lentamente hacia adentro y hacia afuera del canal y le rozó las terminaciones nerviosas en el proceso. Con la mano que tenía libre, le presionó el abdomen por encima del hueso púbico y cada latido de su dedo la empujó cada vez más cerca del límite.

Sakura respiró con diminutos jadeos, y el sudor le goteó por le rostro, mientras ella se tensaba para llegar más allá del límite antes de que Sasuke se detuviera. Sakura casi grita cuando él le sacó el dedo por completo de la concha.

"¡No!", gimió ella.

"Shh. No la dejaré así colgada".

Sakura quiso gritar de frustración. Estaba tan condenadamente cerca. Él volvió a hundirle el dedo en los jugos y, luego, lo usó para lubricarle el ano. Los músculos de Sakura se tensaron automáticamente.

"Confíe en mí, no haré nada que no quiera que haga. Relájese". El dedo de Sasuke recorrió un rastro de llamas entre su concha y su trasero y la hizo suavizar contra su cuerpo. Sakura se derritió más que relajarse.

Sasuke le volvió a empujar el dedo dentro de la concha y añadió otro dígito, estirándola así aun más. Sakura se empujó contra la mano de Sasuke. Sintió como si estuviera volando, era tan bueno que la mareaba.

"Confíe en mí", susurró él mientras la jalaba sobre las rodillas sin retirarle la mano. Sakura lloriqueó de necesidad mientras él se desplazaba por detrás de ella.

Embistió más rápido hacia adentro y hacia afuera de ella con la mano y, con el otro pulgar, le presionó el ano muy delicadamente.

Sakura se sobresaltó ante el increíble placer. Sus senos se balancearon debajo de ella, rozaron la áspera alfombra y agregaron otra caricia a sus ya abrumados sentidos.

"Acabe para mí", gruñó Sasuke desde atrás de Sakura mientras le clavaba los dientes con suficiente fuerza como para que doliera.

Antes de que ella pudiera gritar de dolor, el ímpetu de su orgasmo la atacó ferozmente. Oleadas y más oleadas de placer brotaron de su palpitante concha y le derritieron los huesos en el proceso. Sus caderas se sacudieron contra la mano de Sasuke; esperaban que el tsunami no cesara por toda la eternidad.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera recuperarse del devastador orgasmo, Sasuke la aferró de las caderas con las manos y le metió la verga en la concha; se hundió por completo. Otra oleada le atacó bruscamente los maltrechos sentidos y la ahogó con su poder.

"¡De nuevo!", gruñó él mientras la embestía profundamente y se inclinaba para capturarle los senos con las manos. "Quiero sentir que acaba alrededor mío, que sus músculos me ordeñen". Sasuke le hundió los dientes en el hombro y el dolor se mezcló con el placer hasta que Sakura no pudo diferenciarlos.

Sentir que sus velludos muslos le presionaban el culo y que su pecho se frotaba a lo largo de su espalda le ofreció una sensación de protección, incluso cuando eso no dejaba de hacerle zumbar los nervios. Sakura se sintió rodeada y adorada, y caliente como el infierno.

"Acabe para mí, Sakura. Es mía". Él le mordió el cuello esta vez mientras le apretaba los pezones ligeramente.

Con cada golpe de su verga, Sakura voló más y más alto. Cuando Sasuke le palmoteó el culo con la mano, fue demasiado. Incluso si ella habría querido detenerse, no podría haberlo hecho. Una erupción de deseo destruyó todo a su paso y le disparó la mente en dirección a la inconciencia.

Apenas consciente, Sakura sacudió el cuerpo con las secuelas mientras Sasuke le embestía la concha con más fuerza y velocidad. Las uñas de Sasuke se clavaron en las caderas de Sakura, pero ella casi ni lo notó. Ya no le importaba lo que le hiciera ahora. Supo que nunca volvería a ser la misma. Nunca nada ni nadie, podrían compararse con esta experiencia.

"¡Sí!", gritó él desde atrás de Sakura.

O, al menos, eso fue lo que ella pensó que dijo. Resonó como un gruñido salvaje.

"¿Sasuke?". Esta vez, de ninguna manera iba a creer que era el elevador. Ese gruñido felino provenía de su garganta. Sakura no tenía idea de cómo, pero así era.

Sasuke se retiró de ella sin hablar. El sonido húmedo y de succión de su pene al dejarle el cuerpo sonó obsceno en el silencio.

"¿Sasuke? ¿Qué está sucediendo?".

"No—puedo—detenerlo".

"¿No puede detener qué? ¡Hábleme! Dígame qué está sucediendo". Ella extendió los brazos para tocarlo en la oscuridad, pero no pudo encontrarlo. "¿Dónde está?". La mano de Sakura cayó sobre algo suave.

¿La chaqueta de Sasuke?

Las luces titilaron y se encendieron y, mientras ella pestañeaba para limpiarse las lágrimas de dolor ante la brillante luz, miró fijo directamente a los ojos azules de una pantera.

"Lindo gatito". Sakura vio que lo suave que tenía en la mano era la cola del gran felino y la soltó violentamente. Ella retrocedió lentamente hasta el extremo del elevador que descendía y buscó algo con lo que poder cubrirse.

¿Dónde demonios estaba Sasuke? Intentó dar un vistazo alrededor del elevador y lo buscó. No estaba.

"¿Sasuke?", gritó ella con pánico; esperaba que apareciera del aire.

La pantera dejó salir un ronroneo silencioso.

"¿Sasuke?", volvió a preguntar ella mientras miraba fijo al gato.

Meneó la cabeza hacia un lado y volvió a mirar a Sakura. Cuando sus ojos se desviaron hacia su concha desnuda, le lamió los pliegues.

"¡A la mierda! Es usted". Sakura agarró la camisa de Sasuke y se la puso bruscamente.

Giró la cabeza y no pudo pensar coherentemente. Se encontraba en un elevador con una pantera, una pantera que era el Gerente General de una compañía multimillonaria.

Y que acababa de cogerla sin mayores miramientos.

"¿Realmente es usted?".

Él volvió a ronronear.

"Me estoy volviendo loca. Finalmente había ocurrido. Heredé los genes de la vieja y loca tía Lucy y me he vuelto loca". Sakura aferró su cartera contra el pecho y se deslizó hacia abajo por la pared. La pantera/ Sasuke dio un paso en dirección a ella, pero Sakura se resintió y, por eso, se detuvo.

El ruido de la parada del ascensor sonó horrendamente fuerte.

Sasuke perdió de vista a Sakura cuando las puertas se abrieron y una multitud se presionó en el interior. Estaban tan apresurados por entrar que sólo notaron la presencia de Sasuke cuando ya se encontraban dentro con él.

Cuando los primeros que entraron al ascensor se paralizaron, los que venían detrás siguieron empujando y los tiraron al piso. Explotaron gritos a medida que la gente era pisoteada en el ímpetu. Sasuke gruñó y saltó sobre las víctimas caídas en dirección al grupo de gente que esperaba en el vestíbulo.

Las personas entraron corriendo al edificio y se apresuraron por salir de la tormenta. Sasuke se aprovechó de su distracción y corrió hacia la puerta principal. Con un último gruñido, esquivó al portero y salió disparado hacia la noche. No podía hacer nada hasta que se pusiera la luna y pudiera volver a transformarse. Sintió miedo por Sakura mientras corría por las húmedas calles.

¿Realmente ella había creído lo que vio? ¿O acaso lo atribuyó a la locura del momento? ¿Acaso lo odiaba ahora?

Sakura parecía tan asustada cuando las luces volvieron a encenderse. Demonios, él probablemente también se habría asustado, si la persona con la que había estado cogiendo se transformaba en un animal salvaje.

Pero Dios, sí que había estado bueno. Incluso si se corría el rumor de que Sasuke Uchiha, el poderosísimo Gerente, era un hombre felino, habría valido la pena. Nunca se había sentido así en la vida. Esa sensación instantánea de conexión. Como dos piezas de un rompecabezas que se unen a la perfección.

El destino tenía un condenadamente mal sentido del humor. Había acechado a Sakura durante meses y, cuando finalmente logró ponerle las manos encima, la asustó como un demonio. Y tendría que hacerlo de nuevo antes de que terminara el día.

**Holuuu! Que les pareció este cap?**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, dejen sus comentarios**

**Besos, los adoro a todos…**

…_**xoxo**__**… **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo cuatro**

Sakura se dio una ducha caliente y tomó su copa de vino. De alguna manera no la hicieron sentir mucho mejor. Caminó por los costados de su living y sus zoquetes se deslizaron silenciosamente sobre la alfombra.

¿Qué demonios había hecho?

¿Acaso todo lo que sucedido había sido real? Un reflejo en el vidrio del centro de entretenimiento le llamó la atención. Se acercó para ver mejor. Apenas por encima del borde de su remera había un semicírculo perfecto de marcas de dientes.

Con dos sorprendentemente claras marcas de colmillos.

_Aparentemente había sido real_. Sakura se sirvió otra copa de vino.

Mientras bebía un sorbo siguió caminando e intentó ordenar sus pensamientos.

OK, pongamos algo de orden lógico a todo. En primer lugar, ella sabía que había estado a solas con Sasuke en el elevador. Definitivamente no había ninguna pantera allí con ellos antes de que se interrumpiera el suministro eléctrico. En consecuencia, si Sasuke había desaparecido y una pantera había ocupado su lugar, Sasuke debía ser un hombre felino. El pánico amenazó con abrumarla, pero Sakura se obligó a permanecer en el camino de la lógica. Acurrucarse en posición fetal y temblar de miedo no la ayudaría a poner orden a la situación.

OK, Sasuke era un Hombre felino. Y ella había tenido sexo con él. Con la mente adormecida, la disparó hacia las estrellas y le arruinó por completo la posibilidad de tener sexo con otro hombre. Y, durante esa experiencia multi-orgásmica, le había dejado su marca.

Más de una vez.

¿Acaso eso quería decir que también se convertiría en pantera? Sakura espió por la puerta corrediza de vidrio. Había luna llena. Tendría que preguntarse y preocuparse durante todo un mes antes de saber a ciencia cierta si le saldrían colmillos y pelo en la piel. Genial.

Y pensaba que esperar un par de días más hasta que le llegara el período menstrual era perturbador para sus nervios.

Por Dios. Cuando se equivocaba, lo hacía en grande. No, no podía haber tenido sexo en un elevador con algún con un bombón común y corriente con el que pudiera reírse después. Cuando Sakura Hurano se equivocaba lo hacía con todas sus energías. Tuvo sexo varias veces con el Gerente General de una compañía de las 500 más importantes de ., que resultó ser un maldito hombre felino.

¿Dónde estaba esa botella de vino?

Mientras se desplomaba sobre el sofá, resistió la tentación de emborracharse apoteósicamente. No resolvería nada y la resaca del vino sería atroz.

Como si la mañana siguiente ya no fuera a ser lo suficientemente mala.

Tendría que enfrentar a todas esas personas que la habían chocado en el elevador cuando ella estaba vestida con su bombacha al aire, cada vez que saliera de su departamento. Había estado allí, sólo vestida con la camisa de Sasuke y con una maldita pantera en el elevador.

Tal vez, simplemente podría ocultarse bajo las cobijas hasta que se venciera su contrato de alquiler y, luego, mudarse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Con un pesado suspiro, se levantó de la comodidad del sofá y caminó hasta la cocina para buscar una botella de agua. Cuando pasó el vestíbulo, la pila de ropas que había dejado caer al entrar le llamó la atención.

Su blusa y pollera mojadas dejaban un charco en los mosaicos y empapaba la chaqueta y los pantalones de Sasuke. Su camisa estaba en el baño, en el lugar en el que ella la había dejado al entrar a la ducha.

La curiosidad la hizo volver a levantar la chaqueta. Sakura inhaló la esencia de Sasuke profundamente y una chispa de deseo involuntario se disparó por su cuerpo. Podría ser un enorme felino pero, como hombre, sí que sabía recorrer el cuerpo de una mujer. Sus senos sintieron un hormigueo al recordar, pero ella hizo los sentimientos a un lado.

Mientras buscaba en el bolsillo, encontró su billetera y un juego de llaves de su departamento. En algún momento Sasuke las iba a necesitar, ¿o no? Lo que quería decir que ella tendría que volver a verlo, después de todo. Un fugaz esbozo de esperanza destelló.

¡Espera un momento, hermana! ¿Acaso ella quería volver a verlo? Es decir, ¿qué ocurriría si la había convertido en pantera? ¿Eso era bueno? Sakura no podía exactamente faltar al trabajo tres días al mes debido a la luna llena.

De alguna manera, ella creyó que a los clientes del Grove tampoco les agradaría tener una pantera entre ellos. ¿Acaso había alguna manera de controlar la transformación? ¿Cómo sabría si había cambiado a ciencia cierta? ¿Y qué fue todo eso de que él quería salir con ella durante meses?

Sakura tenía muchas preguntas para hacerle al Sr. Uchiha.

Ahora, ella simplemente necesitaba esperar hasta que apareciera.

Sakura se despertó con la brillante luz del sol resplandeciendo en sus ojos y un sabor amargo en la boca. No tendría que haberse tomado esa segunda copa de vino. La cabeza le latía y los músculos que habían estado dormidos durante más tiempo del que ella quería recordar se sentían doloridos y estirados.

Por un adorable momento, no recordó nada de la procedencia de esos dolores. Luego, la realidad la arrasó. De alguna manera, sin darse cuenta, Sakura había agarrado la camisa de Sasuke y la había llevado a la cama con ella.

La esencia de Uchiha persistía en la costosa tela y se mezclaba con la suya propia. La combinación de fragancias le hizo saltar el corazón en el pecho y un hormigueo se esparció hacia abajo hasta su concha. ¿Cómo podía estar tan enojada con él y, aun así, desearlo?

Con un gemido y un insulto, salió de la cama y se tambaleó hasta la cocina para hacerse un café. De ninguna manera podía pensar tan filosóficamente sin cafeína en su sistema. Mientras la embriagadora infusión goteaba y burbujeaba en la cafetera, Sakura se limpió los dientes. El área alrededor de la mordida en su hombro era sólo algo sensible al tacto.

El orgasmo que había logrado cuando él la mordió valía más que cualquier dolor menor que pudiera sentir. Las rodillas de Sakura se sacudieron cuando la lujuria le arrasó el cuerpo. Suficiente de su enojo. Si Sasuke ingresaba por la puerta principal de su departamento en este preciso momento, era lo único que ella podría hacer para no saltarle encima.

Como si sus pensamientos lo hubieran llamado, sonó un suave golpe en la puerta. Ella cruzó el vestíbulo lentamente e intentó recobrar la compostura antes de responder la puerta. Sin siquiera mirar por la mirilla, supo que tenía que ser Sasuke. Después de todo, ella tenía las llaves de su casa y su billetera.

Con las rodillas temblorosas y respirando aun más entrecortadamente, abrió la puerta. Sasuke se encontraba apoyado informalmente contra el marco de la puerta y se veía tan condenadamente bien para haberse convertido en pantera la noche anterior.

Estaba vestido con una camisa blanca ceñida y pantalones de jeans gastados. En los pies tenía unos mocasines derruidos y no llevaba medias. Su rostro evidenciaba una ligera barba incipiente y se veía lo suficientemente bien como para comérselo.

"¿Sabe algo?, no es aconsejable abrir la puerta sin preguntar quién es". Su profunda voz vibró a lo largo de todas las terminaciones nerviosas del cuerpo de Sakura.

"Estamos dentro de un edificio sellado. Y, además, sabía que era usted". Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás para que Sasuke pudiera entrar.

"Entonces me sorprendo doblemente de que haya abierto la puerta. Acerca de anoche—".

"¿Quiere tomar un café? Acabo de preparar una jarra". Un torrente de miedo la obligó a obstruirle el paso. Sakura se apresuró hasta la cocina para agarrar un par de tazas. Si él iba a decirle que lo lamentaba, ella podría esperar hasta después de fortificarse con el café.

"Por supuesto. Eso sería genial". Sasuke vio moverse a Sakura alrededor del pequeño departamento como si fuera un ratón enfrentado a un gato.

Sakura sólo estaba parcialmente equivocado.

¿Acaso la había asustado tanto? Ella no parecía tan nerviosa cuando abrió la puerta en primer lugar. Sólo salió disparada cuando él comenzó a hablar.

Las fosas nasales de Sasuke se ensancharon ante el aroma de Sakura. Parte de su esencia permanecía en ella, incluso si se veía recién duchada. El carácter posesivo se volvió ardiente y pesado en el pecho de Sasuke. Tenía que haber algún modo de rescatar esta situación. Algún modo que la obligara a darle otra oportunidad.

Sasuke se esforzó por pensar en un modo de explicar todo, pero no había forma adecuada de hacerlo.

_¿Qué tal la verdad?_, lo instó una pequeña voz en lo profundo de su mente. Demonios, ella había sido testigo de la verdad en vivo y en directo la noche anterior, ¿qué tendría por perder ahora?

Sakura le entregó la humeante taza de café y sus dedos se rozaron. Sus ojos color verde esmeralda se cruzaron con los de Sasuke, y las pupilas de Sakura se dilataron con un fugaz deseo.

Tal vez no fueron sólo las feromonas de Sasuke las que la excitaron la noche anterior.

"¿Acompaña el café con algo?". La voz de Sakura fue ronca y sus dedos temblaron.

"No, gracias". Él observó ávidamente cómo Sakura agregaba leche y azúcar a su propia taza y se sentaba en la diminuta mesa de la cocina.

"Entonces. Imagino que quiere su ropa y efectos personales". Ella realizó un movimiento para levantarse y buscárselas.

"Eventualmente. Vuelva a sentarse. Pueden esperar".

"Sí, puedo notarlo. ¿Dónde consiguió las ropas limpias? La última vez que lo vi, lo único que tenía encima eran pelos". Sakura lo desafío con la mirada.

"Tengo—amigos que me guardan un par de mudas de ropa en caso de que la transformación me tome de sorpresa. Me detuve en ese lugar antes".

"Ah. Comprendo. Imagino que no podría haber caminado por la ciudad completamente desnudo".

"Trato de evitarlo cada vez que puedo". Bebió un sorbo de su café y se apoyó para abrir la caja de Pandora. "Imagino que tendrá algunas preguntas para hacerme".

Resopló Sakura. "Eso no es nada".

"Dispare. Le contestaré todas las preguntas lo más honestamente posible".

"Eso sería un cambio agradable". Sakura se puso de pie y echó la borra de su café en la pileta de la cocina. "En primer lugar, ¿también me convertiré en pantera? No sé cómo funciona todo esto, pero estoy bastante segura de que uno se transforma cuando lo muerden. Y usted me mordió".

Más de una vez. La verga de Sasuke cobró vida al recordar. Apretó la taza de café con las manos y luchó por mantener el control. Ella merecía saber si iba a transformarse. "No, no le rasgué la piel lo suficientemente profundo como para intercambiar la enzima que la transformaría. No tiene que preocuparse por eso".

"Bueno, algo es algo".

Sakura no pareció tremendamente aliviada al escuchar la noticia. ¿Qué más le preocupaba?... "¿Qué más le preocupa?".

Sakura agitó las manos a lo largo de la fina cadena que llevaba puesta y volvió a juguetear con sus anillos. Ella tampoco iba a mirarlo. Finalmente, miró a un pie a la derecha de Sasuke antes de hablar. "¿Acaso habría tenido, ya sabe, sexo conmigo si su transformación no hubiera sido tan inminente?".

La correa que le sostenía el autocontrol se deslizó otro agujero. "Tal vez no habría actuado según mis deseos tan rápidamente si no hubiera estado luchando contra la transformación también, pero la he deseado durante mucho tiempo. Mi necesidad de tenerla no tuvo nada que ver con la transformación, eso sólo saboteó mi autocontrol". La miró fijo hasta que ella le clavó la mirada. Sasuke no quería ningún malentendido. "Si hubiera quedado atrapado en ese elevador con otra mujer, no habría rendido el control a mi lujuria o forma por completo. De hecho, fue la primera vez que dejé al descubierto mi secreto al tener sexo con una humana".

"Oh". Los hombros de Sakura se relajaron ligeramente y él pudo oler que sus jugos comenzaban a fluir. Sakura no era inmune a él, con o sin feromonas.

"Sí, oh. Como puede imaginar, que se esparciera el rumor de mis tendencias nocturnas sería un suicidio profesional".

"¡Yo nunca diría nada! ¡Honestamente!". Sakura parecía ofendida.

"Lo sé. Simplemente estoy tratando de enfatizar que nunca antes había perdido el control. Demasiadas montadas sobre mi discreción. Sólo usted pudo quebrar ese control". Él se puso de pie y cruzó la habitación en dirección a ella, invadiendo así su espacio personal. "Y el simple hecho de estar tan cerca suyo, lo vuelve a quebrar".

"¿En serio?". Ella dejó salir un suspiro entrecortado. "Creía que no querría volver a verme después de que saliéramos del elevador".

Sasuke elevó la mano para rozarle la mejilla antes de deslizarle los dedos por los mechones de color escarlata. "Dulzura, no podría mantenerme alejado de usted. Lo único en lo que pude pensar mientras esperaba que volviera, era que usted se rehusaría a verme. O peor aún, que usted pensara que no me importaba como persona".

"Realmente no tuvimos tiempo de ahondar en debates profundos y personales". Ella se lamió los labios y eso fue lo único que Sasuke pudo hacer para no inclinarse y saborearla.

"No, pero sé muy profundo en mis entrañas que lo que siento no tiene nada que ver con las fases de la luna y mucho que ver con usted. Quiero pasar más tiempo con usted y tener esos debates profundos. Demonios, llevarla a cenar y al cine, por el amor de Dios".

Con el pulgar, le recorrió la línea de la mejilla mientras ella elevaba la vista para mirarlo.

"Me agrada la idea de las cenas. Pero, ¿tenemos que comenzar con la fase de las citas? Quiero decir, ¿podemos saltearnos el cortejo e ir directo al grano?".

Ella le extendió los brazos alrededor del cuello y le jaló la cabeza hacia abajo en dirección a la suya. Los suaves labios de Sakura provocaron y tironearon la mansa boca de Sasuke hasta que él salió de su estado de shock y respondió con entusiasmo. Sasuke le exploró los labios con la lengua hasta que ella abrió la boca y lo dejó entrar. Sakura sabía a miel para sus hambrientos sentidos.

¿Acaso sólo habían transcurrido unas pocas horas desde la última vez que la había tocado? Parecían días. Semanas. Sasuke no se saciaba de ella. Sus senos se balancearon libremente bajo la fina camisa que llevaba puesta, y Sasuke le deslizó las manos por debajo para ahuecarle los cremosos globos.

Sakura gimió con un tono grave desde la garganta y frotó la pelvis contra su palpitante verga.

Sasuke le alejó la boca y le capturó el rostro con las manos. No importaba lo mucho que Sasuke deseara liberarse en los placeres carnales que ella le ofrecía, necesitaba asegurarse de que la estaba interpretando correctamente. "¿Está segura de que no tiene problemas con esto? No es muy habitual que no pueda contener la transformación, pero usted me provoca algo especial, dama mía".

"Bien, porque usted también destruye todo el control que alguna vez tuve sobre mi cuerpo".

"No quiero decir eso. Quiero decir que usted se siente cómoda con el hecho de que soy mitad felino y de que tengo que conservar el secreto".

Ella le clavó la mirada fijamente. "Mientras no intente transformarme a mí, no tengo ningún problema. No sé si todavía estoy atrapada por la emociones de la última noche; lo único que sé es que mi mayor preocupación radicaba en que usted pudiera decir que se trataba de una aventura de una sola noche y que nunca volvería a verlo de nuevo. Probablemente tendría que preocuparme de que sea un Hombre pantera pero, honestamente, si fue eso lo que hizo lo hizo anoche, entonces me entrego por completo".

"Quizás cambie de opinión cuando lo vuelva a pensar con más claridad". Las palabras quedaron atrapadas en la garganta de Sasuke, pero tenía que ofrecerle una salida. No quería que ella se involucrara en esto con el cerebro obnubilado por la pasión.

"Usted también podría cambiar de opinión".

"¡Mentira! Sé lo que siento", negó Sasuke fervientemente.

"Yo también. Usted no es el único que ha deseado que nos encontráramos fortuitamente en el elevador".

Sasuke dejó de luchar contra el deseo y la apretó contra su pecho. "Le agradezco a Dios por los cortes de energía y los lugares estrechos".

"Usted lo dijo". Pero, ahora, tengo otro lugar estrecho para que investigue; a plena luz del día".

Sakura le desabrochó los jeans y le tomó la verga con la mano. Sasuke gruñó cuando la pija le saltó de impaciencia. No la iba a coger en el piso de la cocina. ¿Dónde demonios estaba el control por el que era tan famoso?

"La cama. ¿Dónde está la cama?".

"Por el pasillo, a la derecha". Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados y, con la mano, le bombeó la verga.

Sasuke la levantó en sus brazos y corrió por el pasillo antes de que su necesidad de estar dentro de ella venciera a la necesidad de recostarla sobre una cama y hacerle el amor lentamente.

El sol brillaba por la ventana del dormitorio e incendiaba el cabello de Sakura mientras Sasuke la recostaba delicadamente sobre las sábanas arrugadas. Sakura extendió las manos para bajarle los pantalones incluso mientras Sasuke le arrancaba los pantalones pijama de un tirón. Unos rizos de color rosa brillante resplandecían entre sus pálidos muslos y a Sasuke se le hizo agua la boca por la necesidad de explorarle la concha.

"¡Rápido, rápido!", susurró ella mientras se sacaba la camisa y extendía los brazos para buscar la de Sasuke.

"¿Cuál es el apuro?".

"Quiero verlo desnudo. Anoche sólo lo sentí, y fue tan bueno que ahora quiero verlo todo".

Sus palabras le enviaron un nuevo ímpetu de lujuria a la entrepierna. Sasuke se sacó los pantalones con una patada y se desparramó sobre la cama al lado de Sakura. "Mire todo lo que quiera, siempre que no deje de tocarme".

"No creo que eso sea un problema".

Sakura deslizó las manos por el vello de su pecho y le provocó los pezones con las uñas. Sasuke contuvo la respiración mientras los dedos de Sakura bajaban y bajaban hasta que volvieron a agarrarle la verga.

"Tiene un excelente cuerpo. Adoro todos esos músculos". Sakura le recorrió el borde del abdomen con la lengua. "Pero realmente adoro esto. Tiene una verga hermosa". Ella le sonrió con picardía antes de metérsela en su ardiente y húmeda boca.

"Uh, gracias". Nunca nadie le había dicho que su verga era hermosa. A Sasuke no le importaba lo que ella dijera de ella, siempre que no se detuviera. "Me está matando", gimió él. Sus bolas casi explotaban por la necesidad de acabar, pero Sasuke se controló.

Extendió los brazos para tocarla mientras le alejaba la cabeza de la verga de un tirón y le acercaba el cuerpo al suyo. "Quiero acabar en su concha, no en su boca".

"Eso puede arreglarse". Sakura le frotó los senos contra el pecho y le ubicó el orificio sobre la punta de la verga.

"Sí que es acogedora", dijo él mientras embestía hacia arriba dentro de su goteante canal.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y el sol danzó ligeramente sobre sus cremosos senos. "Es la famosa hospitalidad sureña".

"Será". Sasuke no pudo decir mucho más porque toda la sangre le había dejado el cerebro. Ella lo montó con fuerza, lo bombeo con las caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo y lo aferró con sus músculos internos. Sus senos rebotaban frente a él y lo provocaban con su cercanía. Sasuke la agarró de las caderas para tratar de hacer más lento el ritmo para no acabar, pero fue demasiado tarde.

"¡No se detenga ahora!", gritó ella. Las uñas de Sakura se clavaron en sus pectorales y ella se empujó con más fuerza contra él mientras le rozaba la pelvis con el clítoris. "Tan cerca".

Sasuke extendió los brazos entre sus cuerpos y le acarició el capullo mientras ella se sacudía encima de él. El rostro de Sakura resplandeció de éxtasis cuando el orgasmo la arrasó. Segundos después, sus apretados músculos le ordeñaron la eyaculación a Sasuke. El torrente de Sasuke se disparó dentro del cuerpo de Sakura y sus caderas se sacudieron contra las de ella en un intento de atrapar cada onza de placer.

Sakura se desplomó sobre él; el cuerpo todavía le temblaba. Sasuke le acarició la suave espalda con dulzura mientras se regodeaba en la sensación de estar atrapado entre Sakura y las sábanas limpias. ¿Quién habría pensado que quedar atrapado en un elevador podría derivar en que encontraría su pareja? Había que darle cierto crédito a la comodidad de los lugares estrechos.

_**Holaaa! Que les pareció?... por fin el ultimo capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, dejen muchos comentarios.**_

_**Los adoro a todos infinitamente, los veré en mi próxima publicación, ya esta preparada comenzare a subirla muy pronto.**_

…_**XOXO…**_


End file.
